Delírium Trémens
by Katescape
Summary: SPOILERS DE "FIEBRE". Rhine se ha ido. Se ha marchado y ha dejado a Gabriel con una terrible sensación en el cuerpo solo equiparable a cuando se estuvo desintoxicando de la sangre de ángel. Pero está dispuesto a encontrarla, a traer de vuelta a esa persona que se ha convertido en su droga personal.


**Disclaimer: **No me llamo Lauren Destefano, así que supongo que nada de esto es mío excepto la idea. Y como aun no ha salido el tercer libro, quizás ni eso me pertenezca.**  
**

**Nota inicial: **Si no habéis leído "Fiebre", abstenéos de cotillear. Puede que parezca que no entendéis nada, pero os estoy destripando todo el final del libro.

* * *

**Delírium Trémens**

* * *

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
_ I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_  
_ I need somebody and always_  
_ this sick strange darkness_  
_ comes creeping on so haunting every time_  
**  
I miss you; Blink-182**

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde que se fuese y su mono es cada vez peor. Es incluso más angustioso que cuando intentaba que toda la sangre de ángel se fuese de su organismo, porque aquel dolor era físico y, de una manera u otra, ella se lo paliaba haciéndole ver que el futuro podría ser mejor y que no necesitaba inyectarse aquel fármaco para poder seguir adelante. Ahora, no la tiene a ella y se tortura psicológicamente con las opciones de que haya desaparecido de repente. No puede dormir, no puede comer y en su mente solo hay un pensamiento que se repite una y otra vez, como un llamamiento. Como si pudiese meterse en su cabeza y contestarle de alguna manera. "_Rhine, ¿dónde estás? Rhine, ¿por qué te has ido?_ _Rhine… vuelve"._

Su día se resume en una palabra: rutina. Desde que aquella mañana se levantó y no estaba a su lado, procura mantenerse ocupado. Silas asegura, casi de forma enfermiza, que salió con una taza de té y la bata, que no tenía intención de marcharse, pero él ya no sabe qué pensar. Todo ese tiempo desde que se escaparon de la mansión ha sido un caos. No sabe qué es lo que esperaba del mundo exterior, pero no era eso, desde luego. No esperaba ir de camión en camión, de casa de la caridad en casa de la caridad… de problemas en problemas. Porque eso es lo único que han encontrado: problemas. Primero, con el poblado de la Madame y, ahora, con un Manhattan medio derruido, que no es ni la sombra de lo que Rhine esperaba.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba realmente? ¿A su hermano en la puerta de casa esperándola con un té caliente y una sonrisa en los labios? Aprieta los puños alrededor del martillo; está ayudando a Silas a arreglar el tejado, aunque su cabeza está demasiado lejos. Seguramente, en un punto que no logre ubicar, imaginándosela en cada esquina, en cada persona. Escuchando su voz cuando está dormido.

Por una parte, se siente algo celoso. Sabe que, en un inicio, la intención de Rhine nunca fue la de salvarle, sino la de encontrar a su gemelo. Pero esperaba que después de demostrarle que la quería —y quiere, porque sigue viva, aunque le haya dejado atrás— se le olvidase ese propósito y se centrase en estabilizar su vida junto a él. Y, si encontraban a Rowan, entonces mejor. Pero si no, ¿tan malo era como para abandonarlo?

—¡Gabriel! —Alza la cabeza y ve los ojos verdes de Silas refulgiendo de cansancio—. No te quedes en Babia y ayúdame de una vez. Te he pedido el martillo cinco veces.

Él no lo entiende. Por mucho que haya intentado solidarizarse con él, no logra entenderlo. Él no conocía a Rhine como él, no ha pasado por lo mismo que ellos. Sabe que intenta extrapolarlo a la pérdida de Lila, pero… Pero no es lo mismo. Porque por mucho que Claire le haya dicho, angustiada, que quizás la han cogido los Recolectores, sabe que no es cierto. Sigue llevando la alianza de Linden y sigue siendo propiedad de Vaughn. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería en el berenjenal de, quizás, dar a conocer a uno de los grandes magnates de la Primera Generación que le han robado a una de las mujeres de su hijo. A menos que quisieran donar su cuerpo a la ciencia.

Tiende el martillo a Silas y procura centrarse en lo que hace. Si llena su mente de pensamientos nuevos, entonces todo irá mejor. Ponen unas tablas de contrachapado en el techo y tapan unos cuantos agujeros. En teoría, Claire les aseguró que con eso ya no habría goteras, que su marido las cambiaba a menudo, pero desde que había fallecido —mucho, mucho tiempo atrás—, ella no había podido solucionar ese problema. Varios de los huérfanos han cogido pulmonías por el agua que cae en los días de lluvia y Gabriel está contento de poder ayudar. Si alguien hubiese hecho lo mismo en su orfanato, seguramente no habría perdido a tantas personas cercanas.

Cuando acaban los arreglos arriba, van a la cocina a lavarse las manos y dejar el instrumental en uno de los armarios. Loquilla se le acerca, como todos los días, con el cuento que Rhine le solía leer en la mano. Se agacha y puede ver en sus ojos que también la echa de menos, así que coge el librillo y se sienta en el suelo, a su lado, comenzando a narrarle esa historia que ambos se saben de memoria. En algún punto del relato, la niña le coge del brazo y señala la puerta. Es un gesto que lleva repitiendo varios días, pero no logra entender nada.

—Loquilla, no sé qué me quieres decir.

La niña vuelve a señalar la puerta y luego a él. Que se vaya. Quiere decir que se vaya. Gabriel ladea la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo, con cariño, cuadrando la mandíbula. No sabe ya cómo decirle que Rhine se ha ido y que volverá cuando ella quiera. Que ha salido a buscar a Rowan y que seguramente no quisiese meterlos a ellos en otro problema. Y, cuando empieza a pensar en ello, como siempre que lo hace, empieza a notar cómo el corazón le va más rápido y la adrenalina se le dispara, mareándole.

—Será mejor que vayas con Claire. Va a tocar el piano, esa canción que tanto te gusta.

Loquilla le dirige una mirada de reproche y se va, casi herida, dejándole solo. Se apoya en la encimera de la cocina y Silas le mira con una mueca divertida que, sin embargo, no llega a sus ojos.

—Pensaba que la encimera estaba para sostener las cosas, no para ser sostenida —señala con la llave inglesa la postura de Gabriel y luego la tira sin ningún cuidado en la caja de herramientas—. ¿Por qué no vas al salón y les tocas algo a los niños?

—No soy tan bueno —contesta, seco—. Creo que iré a echarme un rato, si no me necesitas. No me encuentro bien.

—Claro. —Le examina con sus ojos verdes medio ocultos por los rizos dorados, que están húmedos por el sudor—. Si necesitas algo…

Si necesita algo, ya sabe dónde está. En su misma habitación, durmiendo en el colchón donde durmió ella la última vez que la vio. Sin embargo, asiente, cansado, y se dirige escaleras arriba, arrastrando los pies y sus ánimos por el camino. Es consciente de que en esas tres semanas no ha sido el más simpático de los inquilinos y que debería estar agradecido de que le hayan dejado quedarse a cambio de unos cuantos arreglillos que nada tienen que ver con lo que hacía en la mansión, pero no puede evitarlo. Hay días en que está mejor y otros en los que, simplemente, no ve razón para seguir adelante.

Se echa en el colchón viejo y cierra los ojos, sintiendo los nudos de los muelles en su espalda. Hasta eso le da igual. Antes, aunque estuviese con Rhine, le molestaban y le obligaban a cambiar de postura varias veces en la noche. Ahora, simplemente, tal cual cae, tal cual duerme. O debería decirse que lo intenta, porque no obtiene mucho éxito. La mayoría de las veces, tiene pesadillas como cuando se inyectaba sangre de ángel. Sueña con serpientes, con tubos y camillas. A veces convulsiona y se despierta empapado en sudor, con Silas encima de él diciéndole que está volviendo a delirar. Otras, le espabila el ritmo cardíaco que alcanza cuando su mano toca inconscientemente el otro lado de la cama y no hay nada. Las menos, los gritos de Rhine le taladran los oídos y tiene que llevarse las manos a las orejas, como si aquello fuese a acallar a su macabra mente.

Se está volviendo loco. Silas asegura que padece lo que hace años se conocía como _Delírium Trémens. _Muchos adictos al alcohol pasaban etapas de abstinencia y tenían los mismos síntomas que él; ahora, con los pocos recursos de los que se disponen, nadie puede adquirir esa droga. Y los que pueden, no lo hacen. Es una ironía que él lo sufra por una persona y no por algo que paliaría su dolor.

Se revuelve encima de la sábana, incómodo, y mueve el brazo para encontrar una postura. Todavía es de día y ni los ojos cerrados pueden obviar ese hecho, así que sabe que le va a costar dormirse, echar una cabezadita. Los dedos se le mueven involuntariamente, trazando la curva del cuello de Rhine y, sin querer, topan con una caja. Abre un ojo y la ve. Y en ese momento, no sabe por qué no ha reparado en ella hasta entonces. Es la caja donde guardó todas las revistas de medicina que consultó cuando ella estaba enferma, cuando presentaba todos los síntomas de tener el virus tres años antes de lo natural.

Abre las solapas medio incorporándose y la portada de un número del _Health Journal_ le recibe con la promesa de un reportaje extendido sobre la pulmonía entre sus páginas. Acaricia el dibujo de un niño con problemas respiratorios y repara la hoja que sobresale por una de las páginas dobladas. La saca con dedos temblorosos y lee lo que hay escrito, casi de manera inteligible. Es la reproducción de una de las pesadillas de Rhine. Recuerda perfectamente que fue cinco días antes de desaparecer. No hacía más que hablar de la mansión, de Jenna y de que había sido asesinada por Vaughn. De que Linden no sabía nada, de que Cecilia corría peligro. Hablaba de que estaba en una jaula y que siempre le iba a encontrar.

De pronto, las piezas del puzzle encajan y se maldice por no haber pensado en ello lo suficiente, de dejar que su dolor obnubilase su mente y no le permitiese encontrar una solución. Se siente imbécil por haber pensado que Rhine, su pequeño río libre, le había abandonado. Se levanta temblando de rabia y agarra la bolsa que les dio Lila con los enseres. Vacía todo lo que queda sobre el colchón y la pequeña ampolla de sangre de ángel empieza a brillar casi con luz propia entre el revoltijo de cosas. La coge con cuidado y juguetea con ella entre los dedos. Rhine la odiaba. Le decía que no la necesitaba, porque estaba ella. Ahora, ha estado tres semanas sin la chica y el dolor ha sido peor que haber soportado un poco de fiebre y unas cuantas alucinaciones que le relajaban en gran medida.

Con un chillido, tira la cápsula de cristal contra la pared, haciendo que estalle y manche el estucado blanco con una figura roja oscuro. Nadie ha escuchado su explosión de ira, las notas del piano, un piso abajo, han amortiguado cualquier ruido. Y así es como lo prefiere. Mete a toda prisa un par de jerséis y de mudas en la bolsa y baja corriendo a la cocina para abastecerse de agua y víveres. Va a por ella, va a por Rhine. Puede sentir cómo el ritmo cardíaco vuelve a acelerarse, casi rozando con los dedos su destino. Su droga.

Una pistola aparece en su campo de visión y da un pequeño bote por el susto. El arma desaparece en uno de los bolsillos y cuando sigue a la mano que la ha metido, se encuentra con la sonrisa amarga de Silas. Asiente secamente una vez y le da un apretón en el hombro, dándole las gracias en silencio.

—Cuida de Loquilla. Dile que volveré con Rhine —le tiende el libro de cuentos que le lee a diario y Silas cierra los ojos y lo agarra, dando a entender que lo hará.

Cuando sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, los sentidos se le vuelven a activar, como si fuese un perro rastreador. Se cruza la bolsa para ir más cómodo y echa mano de un mapa de Nueva York que ha cogido prestado de una de las estanterías. Lo único que sabe es que la mansión está en Florida y que para llegar ahí va a tener que vender más de la mitad de lo que lleva para pagar el transporte. Pero, por primera vez en tres semanas, se siente con ánimos para embarcarse en ese viaje. Por primera vez en tres semanas, siente la brisa que anticipa el verano y tiene ganas de seguir adelante. Por primera vez en tres semanas, su _Delírium Trémens_ le es útil y le ayuda a buscar la droga.

"_Rhine, ¿dónde estás? Rhine, ¿por qué te has ido?_ _Rhine… voy a encontrarte"._

* * *

**Definición de "Delírium Trémens", aportada por la RAE: **Loc. lat. que significa literalmente 'delirio tembloroso'. Se emplea como locución nominal masculina para designar el síndrome de abstinencia que sufren los alcohólicos crónicos, caracterizado por delirio acompañado de temblores y alucinaciones.**  
**

También es un bar de Bruselas, pero eso es otro asunto. Ya sé que no es alcohólico, pero me gustaba la expresión y creo que la he adaptado más o menos bien.

**Nota de autora:_  
_**

Mi primera incursión en este fandom y no va a ser la última, para vuestra desesperación. Estoy preparando una serie de drabbles/viñetas sobre la sangre de ángel y cómo afecta a Gabriel (obviamente), Rose, Cecilia, Linden (cuando era pequeño) y, como supongo que llegaré a cuando salga el libro, pues los que sea. Rhine no, porque ya lo describe el libro, así que me ahorro copiar y pegar.

Es un relato, este, muy caótico, lo sé, pero quería decir que Gabriel sigue vivo, en marcha, y que no ha perdido la esperanza. Quizás me equivoque y luego Lauren, como tanto le gusta, lo haya hecho un yonki de la sangre de ángel y odie a Rhine forever and ever, pero de momento, en mi mente, estos son los hechos.

Me congratula decir que soy el primer fanfic en español de la trilogía del Jardín Químico, YAY. Así que no me queda mucho más que añadir. Si os ha gustado, estaré encantada de leer vuestras reviews. O recibir tomatazos, lo que os venga más a mano._  
_


End file.
